


【九澤】那天的你

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 師父零九救我EP6衍生。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 32





	【九澤】那天的你

1

那天的你又坐在了娛百的攝影棚裡等待著拍攝，「師父零九救我0995」是一個復盤凹嗚狼人殺的節目，你希望能認真對待，為此還特意在高鐵上把今天要錄的那一集看了好幾遍，為了各種邏輯線的可能性寫滿了筆記本的滿滿一頁。你的好搭擋邱鋒澤亦然，在他的手機上記下了節目的重點，在開錄前還不忘不停地確認。

但今天的錄製跟以往不太一樣，你跟他之間隔開了一個位置，是來當嘉賓的愷樂姐。

然而他依然是那個你最熟悉的邱鋒澤，開場的標語永遠說得亂七八糟，不知道是不是因為有特別來賓的緣故，他今天的口誤更是出奇地多，你在旁邊看著他越來越緊張甚至大喊了出來的模樣，忍不住笑了出聲。

終於唸對了，節目得以繼續進行，你拍著手鼓勵著那人，說出口的那句「好啦好啦，可以了」是你自己也沒察覺得到的寵溺，甚至還帶著像小孩子一樣的奶音。

他在艱難的成功之後開始調皮地玩弄著手上的紙槍，一張愛心紙張飄到半空，那人孩子氣地笑了一聲，然後還投入地向節目組投訴著今天的槍很不給力，你為那人的舉動感到又無奈又好笑，好不容易才穩住了表情。

你努力地把大家拉回節奏裡，「好，在鋒澤這個零零落落的唸標語之後呢，我們今天要來復盤的是12月20號這一局。」

還故意再損了他一次。

2

這次復盤的邏輯有點複雜，你說到一半瞄到了那人舉著紙槍還塞了幾張愛心給愷樂姐，得意的表情像是在策劃著什麼驚天大計——你瞬間就知道了，那人根本就沒有在聽。

但你後來在講的時候他還是很專心的，只是滿臉問號還傻傻舉著槍的表情實在是懵得要緊，緊緊皺著的眉頭彷彿能夾死一隻蒼蠅，你看到他跟著愷樂姐一起撓了撓頭，然後感歎了一句果然師父的邏輯跟我們一般人有斷層。

你嘗試讓自己的解釋更加通俗易懂，也不希望言語太結果論誤導了觀眾，旁邊的兩個人也很認真地跟著你思考，只是臉上的疑惑依舊明顯，那人更是盯住了天花板良久，你只看到了他那張用心的側臉。

接著你說到了某一個重要的邏輯點，那人又激動得想要開槍發射愛心，他突然把槍對著你，興奮地，「WOO～」

你動了動嘴唇，回了一句，「嚇我一跳。」

但其實你心裡面想的是，這個人今天怎麼可愛得過份。

3

復盤結束，愷樂姐也離開了，他馬上坐過來拉了一下椅子然後懷住了你的肩。就算那可能只是節目效果，你也還是禁不住心中冒起的沾沾自喜，你順勢靠了過去，然後發現，原來你還是比較習慣那個人坐在你身旁。

沒有了其他人隔在中間，你也不再掩飾，眼神大大方方的一直黏在了邱鋒澤身上，他在你旁邊不知道是走神還是怎麼了突然就鼓起了嘴巴，眼眶隱約還紅紅的，那可愛的樣子瞬間讓你有點心猿意馬。

「想請問大師兄鋒澤是不是真的有腹肌呢？」

身邊的人一聽完題目馬上蹭的一聲站了起來，敲了自己的肚子幾下再跟你說，「你摸摸看。」

你當然不會放過這個機會，你把手覆了上去，說，「有。」

你還故意地問了一句，「大家想看嗎？」

其實為的就是接後面的那句「不給你們看」——因為你發現，邱鋒澤的人氣越來越高了，真的有必要宣示主權。

你以為他會順著你的話，沒想到那人卻突然站了起來作勢要脫衣服，那一個瞬間你控制不住表情變了臉，腦海中充斥著的滿滿都是等一下要怎麼好好懲罰那人的念頭。

原來，他只是頑皮地想要宣傳四堅情新推出的衣服——覺得安心了的你終於笑了出來，但那人害你在節目上被嚇了一跳，你腦中想要懲罰那人的想法依然沒有任何動搖。

錄製結束了，你把那人拉到了角落的洗手間裡，關上門的同時還在外面掛了一個【清潔中】的牌子。

4

邱鋒澤似乎是猜到了你的意圖，他歪了歪頭，笑得狡黠，「狼人殺偶像，怎麼了？」

你挑了挑眉，「今天玩很嗨喔？」

那人聳了聳肩，「會嗎？不就是跟平常一樣？」

你把聲音壓低，慢悠悠地往他靠近了一步，「跟平常一樣？」你拉開了他運動外套的拉鍊，用手指隔著T恤在腹部上緩緩畫著圈，輕輕的觸感或許有點癢，你能感覺得到那人的肌肉在微微收縮著，「你平常也愛在鏡頭面前脫衣露腹肌喔？」

你瞇了瞇眼睛，帶著警告的意味，「我都已經說了不讓他們看，你故意拆我台是不是？」

他對著你笑得開懷，一仰頭的時候那尖尖的虎牙與白晢的喉結便展露了在你眼前，然後他抱住了你的肩，湊上來蹭了蹭你的鼻子，表情調皮得像是在節目上對你沒害沒臊地表白和拋媚眼的時候，「好啦狼人殺偶像，不要生氣嘛——」你聽到那人故意地把尾音拉長，又在你耳邊吹了口氣，說，「我有沒有腹肌你不是最清楚了嗎？」

你當然沒有真的跟那人生氣的意思，但既然他都送上門了，你當然是順勢演了下去，「我可不太知道——」你的眼神暗了暗，「我現在就來檢查看看好了。」

5

你和他關在了一個廁所的隔間裡，雖然你知道你已經鎖好了門，但門的外面就是人來人往的通道這個事實還是讓你有點緊張，卻也同時有著難以言喻的興奮。

年末期間你們的工作都太忙碌了，上一次的溫存已經是上一個月的事，你有點著急地撩起那人的衣服，伸手摩挲著腰肢，對自己外形管理向來嚴格的那人一直都保持著健身的習慣，肌肉的觸感健壯又有力，你繼而把手往下滑，皮帶被狼狽地解開丟到一旁發出了叮鈴哐啷的聲音，手掌從結實的腰間滑到富有彈性的臀部，你用力抓了一下，肌膚幼嫩的觸感讓你愛不釋手。

你知道那人也被挑起了情欲，因為他捧住了你的臉送上了一個纏綿而溫熱的吻，手指穿梭在你的髮間撥弄著。你顧不得被悉心打扮過的髮型會變得如何糟糕，只是一心一意地回應著那人，你吸吮著他柔軟的嘴唇，張開了嘴巴讓他的舌頭闖入你的領地，鼻子傳來淡淡的沉香味道，是那人近來最愛的Dior SAUVAGE，在狹窄的空間內你們的聲音特別明顯，你和他的喘息聲混合在一起，周邊的空氣都彷彿變得潮熱起來。

你們吻得額外激烈，在那人快要喘不過氣的時候你才放開了他，那人的唇瓣被你吻得染上了玫瑰一樣的顏色，嘴角還沾著津液，你分不清那是屬於你們之間哪一個人的。

6

你撩起那人的衣服叫他咬著，那人的身體早就是沉浸在情欲中的粉紅色，你的吻劃過乳頭，又沿著那人線條鍛鍊得恰到好處的腹肌慢慢親下去，留下了一個個泛著水光的綿密印記。

你輕笑著，「就算你真的練到了八塊，也只有我能看。」

然後你低頭，把那人昂揚的下身含進了嘴裡，你瞬間聽到了他倒抽一口氣的聲音，手有點無措地捉住了你卻又只能無力地搭在髮間，這個反應讓你覺得得意，你忍不住笑了一下，然後刻意加重了嘴巴吸吮的力度，果然那人在剎那全身都緊繃了起來，一聲黏黏糊糊的呻吟不小心洩露了出來。

你仔細地舔舐著那人的每一處，從根部到頂端都沾滿你的氣息與味道，有時還會用牙齒輕輕地磨擦著，濕漉漉的水聲在狹小的隔間內顯得異常地淫靡，不停地迴盪在你們的耳邊。你敢肯定那人現在必定是羞紅著臉，抬了抬眼，果不其然看到了那人向來藏不住紅通通的臉和那雙含著淚水緊緊盯著你的眼睛。

他還是乖乖地咬著衣服，你突然就覺得他那個表情看上去可憐巴巴的，像是受了什麼天大的委屈。

你的心臟化成了一灘水，發現你原來還是捨不得。於是你站了起來，把那人擁進了懷裡。

7

你把兩人挺立的性器貼在一起，用彼此的手圈著，上下套弄著，那人白皙而修長的手懷住了你們的，雪白的皮膚和你勃發的下身形成了強烈的對比。你向來愛極了這種色差。

你把頭埋在他的肩窩，在那人的耳邊喘著粗氣，他顯然很喜愛你這種表現，一個又一個細碎的吻不時落在你的頸側。

突然，你聽到了外面的門鎖有被強行扭動的聲音，一瞬間你們的身體都僵硬了起來——

「咦，怎麼打不開啊？我還特意跑來這裡想說沒有那麼多人欸。」

你們緊張得屏住呼吸，靜靜地聽著外面的動靜。

另一把男性聲音在下一秒響起，「那麼大一個清潔中的牌子也看不到，你是瞎掉喔？我們去別的地方啦，快走。」

終於放鬆了的你們互相看了一眼，擔心被發現的念頭過後，湧上心頭的就只剩下了興致被打擾的無奈與無厘頭的笑意。

你們看著彼此的眼睛笑了出來，他擦了擦眼角的淚水，小聲吐槽道，「受不了欸，我們是什麼年少氣盛的初中小鬼嗎？怎麼還搞在廁所裡偷情這一套。」

你嘿嘿笑了兩聲，咬了那人的嘴唇一口，「偶爾來一下偷情也挺刺激的啊。」

他瞪了你一眼，你知道那只是玩笑，但也明白你們是時候要離開這個地方了。你們趕緊幫對方發洩了出來，收拾乾淨，小小的空間已渾然不覺剛才荒唐的痕跡。

那人洗好了手，打扮回復了整齊，比你先一步離開了洗手間，你瞄到那人靜悄悄地把門外的牌子掛回原處，然後又像個小偷一樣左看右看確認了外面沒有人才溜了出去，忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來。

你在五分鐘後才走出去，遠處的髮型師見到了你，對你大喊，「零九！怎麼髮型亂成這樣？快到梳化間讓我幫你補一下——」

END


End file.
